Soul Catcher
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: Nico lied. Percy is his type. And he's tired of waiting for the impossible to happen. It's time he took matters into his own hands. Annabeth Chase needs to go. ((Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians)) ((Sequel is now up: Heart Catcher))
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, dark Nico ahead. Very dark Nico…**

 **BTW, this is after the Heroes of Olympus series. Percy is about to turn 18.**

 **In this story, Nico isn't giving Percy up, so…Solangelo doesn't exist. Sry, I think it's a cute couple too, but it just doesn't fit in the plot. ; )**

 **The scene where Nico tells Percy about his orientation and claims that Percy isn't his type has happened, but Will's involvement is platonic only.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 1

Percy stared on as the body of his fiancé, Annabeth Chase, dissolved into silver light. Nico di'Angelo stood up. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Everything was still. No one moved, even the monsters recognized this as a momentous moment.

Annabeth Chase was dead.

Percy's grief filled scream of rage startles everyone back to reality. He didn't attack a monster. He attacked Nico.

"What did you do to her?!" He grabbed Nico's shirt collar. "Why didn't you call in a medic?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Clarisse pulled Percy off of the poor boy and yanked him behind the lines. She knew grief. She understood losing someone. Chris was alive, but there was a moment when his mind was dead.

"Come on, snap out of it Jackson."

"He has just experienced his soul being torn in half and you wish him to 'snap out of it'?"

Clarisse turned to see a grief stricken Athena. Poseidon was beside her. The daughter of Ares immediately bowed. Percy was oblivious. The wind was picking up. The earth trembled. Poseidon frowned. He knew his son was powerful, but fighting against Poseidon's own might and control and winning? That was unbelievable.

Percy let loose another inhuman scream.

Clarisse looked at the campers fighting as if in a separate reality, detached. They were fighting sluggishly. They needed their leader. She grabbed Percy's shoulders. "Percy! Your men are _dying_! They need you! You have rage? Take it out on the monsters!"

Percy stared at her. His green eyes glittered with hatred and rage and all things dark and twisted. Clarisse warded off evil. She felt as if she was staring straight into Tartarus through those eyes.

Percy straightened and walked towards the monsters. His power was spiking. In his raw emotion, Percy was as powerful as a god, because no human qualities were holding him back. He flicked a wrist and half of the monsters were blown apart as the water inside them boiled. He lifted his hand and the other half of the monsters screamed as the water was ripped our of them. With the water he stole, he formed shards of ice and stabbed the remaining monsters like pin cushions.

Now that there were no more enemies, Percy turned and stared at di'Angelo. Quietly walking up to him, he whispered. "You could have saved her."

Nico stared straight into Percy's eyes. "She didn't want to be saved. She wanted me to collect her soul and send it to the Underworld. She was hit in the spine, Percy. Paraplegic for life."

Percy scoffed and turned to leave.

"Don't you want to hear her last words?"

The taller boy froze.

"'Tell Percy not to end his life. Tell him to live it to the fullest and meet me in Elysium.'"

That certainly sounded like Annabeth. Percy's jaw clenched. He didn't turn around. He kept right on walking, straight into the ocean.

 **All is not as it seems guys, don't worry. : )**

 **Ink…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico laughed quietly to himself. The door was locked and the windows were shut. He laughed and looked at the soul catcher in his hand. He whispered to it. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, Annabeth, but I just wanted you to know…with you 'dead' there is nothing standing in my way of getting what I want. So thank you for dying." He laughed lightly and slipped the catcher back under his shirt. It was attached to a leather cord.

There was a knock on the door. He schooled his face and opened it. Clarisse. She looked shaken. First, they loose their top strategist, and then, their leader flips out and goes all godly powers on them and vanishes into the sea. They were having a very trying day. Nico cackled inwardly.

"Yes?"

"Zeus wants a meeting. Athena declares an inquest."

Nico stuck his tongue in his cheek. "There's no body."

Clarisse shot him an irritated look. "She wants to know what the silver stuff was."

 _It meant that, when her soul was trapped in a soul catcher, her physical body dissolved and is waiting to be restored and reunified with its soul._ Keeping those pleasant thoughts to himself, Nico shrugged. "Who knows. Death is always containing new mysteries. I don't know if I'll ever learn them all."

Clarisse sighed. "Percy went berserk. He didn't mean what he said, by the way. Give him a few days and he'll apologize."

Nico nodded. "I know." They started walking to the Big House. "Who's going?"

"All the leaders of every cabin. And the Olympians."

They piled into their vans. Percy had been taken earlier by his father and Athena. Apollo was going to check him for something or other.

The trip was deathly quiet; Nico almost snickered at the analogy. Everyone was still in shock. The battle had occurred only ten hours before. They traveled up the elevator and walked into the Olympian Throne Room.

Nico stared coolly at his father. Hades knew what that silver light meant. He also knew that only Nico could return Annabeth to her natural state of what is commonly known as 'alive'.

Nico gave him a quiet smile. A smile that assured him that he was not going to return Chase. Hades sighed and looked away.

Once everyone was assembled, Zeus looked at Hades. "What was the silver? I have never seen a hero, mortal or not, die like that." Percy looked up slowly and stared at Hades. His green eyes smoldered.

Hades sighed. "You've never seen it, because it never happens. I wanted to give the girl a fast track to the Isles of Blest."

Nico felt his eyebrows lift. _Interesting. He not only covers for me, but he gives me a cover story that no one can dispute. He also said 'wanted to' and therefore tells the truth, because Apollo isn't shouting at him._ Nico was impressed.

Zeus sighed. "At least she is there."

Percy looked slightly relieved but sadness crept into his eyes and made his shoulders sag. He wasn't angry anymore, not furious, just grief stricken. "It's going to be impossible to get to her now…" He leaned his head forward and gave a low groan.

Hades stared at the boy. "You have done as much, if not more, Jackson. I'll will send you there as well, when you die."

Percy gave him a look of such pure thankfulness that it made Hades uncomfortable. Nico raised an eyebrow. He was telling the truth? Nico had underestimated Hades' generosity.

He smirked slightly. If all went according to his plan, Percy would never see Annabeth, or even think about her, again.

 **Yo! Okay, so I'm going to upload a new chapter every Sunday. Every Sunday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **I love it!**

 **Ink...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been four days since the meeting on Olympus. Percy was doing better, but he never smiled. Never. He tried to, but his eyes didn't hold that sparkle. That spark of genuine joy was gone. Poseidon had begged Zeus to let him take his son to Atlantis in order to give Percy a change of scenery.

Zeus had given Poseidon permission. Now Percy was going to live during the school months in Atlantis. He was going to an Academy, or something, there. During his summer and winter holidays, he was living with his mother and step.

Nico knew he had to work fast in order to keep Percy with him. He sighed and relaxed on his bunk. There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in."

Percy walked in slowly. "Hey man."

Nico got off the bunk. "Percy." His fist clenched around the catcher.

The light from the amulet caught Percy's eye. "What's that?"

Nico shrugged on a shirt. "Just an amulet that my father gave me. Keeps the harsher spirits away. You know, the ones who want to take control of your body?"

Percy nodded. "Like those wheat spirits…?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah…so, what's brought you here?"

Percy shrugged half heartedly. "I've been thinking it over. I guess you didn't have much time to even think about anything much less calling for a medic. I saw it. It happened so fast. One minute, she was getting off the ground and the next, a sword stabbed her.

The sword had actually missed, but Nico took that opportunity to suck her soul into the catcher. Annabeth's last words weren't for Percy. They were actually something else entirely. Cussing Nico out. She knew what Nico was going to do to her.

Nico nodded. "I'm…sorry."

Percy sighed. "Yeah…we've both lost people we loved."

Nico patted a spot next to him on the bed. He acutely felt the amulet against his skin and chuckled inwardly. If only Percy knew the truth.

Percy sat heavily onto the bunk with a sigh. "I still can't believe she's gone." He rested his head in his hands. "One day we're planning our wedding, arguing over what the color scheme we should have and the next…she's… _gone_ …" Percy's voice cracked. He gave a sob. "I still expect her to walk into my cabin and call me Seaweed Brain and berate me for not cleaning up after myself…"

Nico touched Percy's shoulder. "The grief won't go away, but the emptiness will begin to feel less aching when you start filling it up with something else. More memories. Good ones."

Percy nodded. "Athena gave me a book that's suppose to walk me through the grief. It's in Greek. That goddess thinks of everything." He gave a dry, humorless chuckle.

Nico smiled. "This whole thing has forced me to realize just how short our lives really are…" Percy nodded. Nico continued. His voice pitched a little lower. He moved closer to Percy. "It makes me feel foolish to still get hung up on petty issues of the past. Little disagreements, and misunderstandings…" He slipped a hand onto Percy's back. "What I'm saying is, maybe I could, you know, be there for you. I know grief. I know what it's like to have my world inverted and shaken up like a snow globe. I could help you. We could be closer. Better friends…that is…if you'll let me…"

The amulet against his chest became warm. He smothered a rising smirk. Maybe Annabeth could hear everything after all. Oh the irony! Nico had spent years watching in the background as they loved each other, now it was Annabeth's turn.

Percy was looking down at the floor. He nodded slightly. "I'd like that. Thanks…man."

Nico gave him a side hug. "I'm your friend. It's all I can do."

Percy heaved a sigh and leaned into his hug slightly. "You're a good guy, Nico."

Nico chuckled inwardly.

 **Nico edging his way into Percy's life and good graces… Perhaps I'll let Nico win? Maybe Percy will discover the truth?**

 **Ink...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico was aware of Will's watchful gaze. True, Nico had told Percy that the green eyed boy wasn't his type, but…honestly…Percy _was_. Nico smiled as he envisioned a future with Percy Jackson. All his fantasies, all his desires, all his hopes of getting Percy to hold him and to kiss him and to make love to _him_ instead, were about to come true.

Will walked over to him. "Nico. I need to talk with you."

"Go ahead."

Will sighed with exasperation. "In private."

Nico nodded and started walking with the blond. "What's this about?"

"Why did you lie to Percy about Annabeth's last words?"

Nico's heart thudded. "Lie? I don't-"

"I'm a child of the god of truth. I can tell when a person is lying. I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Never fails."

Nico's voice was slightly cold. "Interesting, why didn't you tell me about this particular talent?"

Will sighed. "I keep it a secret most of the time. People don't want to have a conversation with a lie detector. Now why did you lie?"

Nico sighed. Time to emulate his father's talent. "I didn't want Percy to commit suicide over a girl who's not worth it." _Truth, I personally don't believe she's worth it. You can't lie over an opinion._

"Not worth it? How?" Will looked concerned.

Nico looked at the sky. "She loved Luke." _Truth, she did love Luke before she met Percy._

Will stopped walking. "I don't believe it."

"Am I lying? Listen to me. Annabeth Chase loved Luke Castallan. She left no last words to Percy. Her thoughts were probably on _him_." _Inflection leads to think of Luke, but the word 'him' is so vague…_ Nico hid a smirk. Will was shocked.

"Poor Percy…" Nico nodded.

"He deserves someone perfect." _Truth._

Will nodded and sighed. "I won't tell him. I'm sorry I bullied you, Nico."

Nico smiled. "It's fine. You only care about your friends."

Will nodded and walked away. Nico gave a sigh of relief. _Now, to find that beautiful, green eyed boy._

He looked around and saw Percy sitting on the pier at the lake. He walked quietly over. "Hey."

Percy didn't even jump. "We used to sit here like this. Just like this. Holding hands and looking for pictures and shapes in the clouds. I proposed to her on this pier."

Nico sat down and slipped his hand in Percy's. "Like this?"

Percy shook his head and threaded his fingers through with Nico's. Nico's heart was hammering against his ribs. "Like that."

Nico smiled and looked at the sky. "She would probably think that cloud looked like a book."

Percy smiled. "I would say it's more like a pair of sunglasses."

Nico snickered. "And that one over there?"

"Surf board."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Everything has to do with the beach with you doesn't it?"

Percy smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

They sat like that all day until dinner. Chiron and the other campers let them be at peace. They were probably thinking, _"How nice of Nico to befriend and help Percy get through this!"_ Nico wanted to laugh at them all in absolute giddiness. It wouldn't be long now until Percy was his completely.

The dinner horn rang. Percy had long since released Nico's hand, but he had been leaning against the Italian boy. He got up and helped Nico up too. "Let's go." Nico smiled at Percy. The son of Poseidon tried to return it.

Nico sat down at his table and thought about his plans. He felt his body fill with warmth at the thought of taking Percy Jackson and claiming the Sea Prince as his. Nico gave a low chuckle and looked at the son of Poseidon sitting across the dining area. He was playing with his food, looking decidedly disinterested.

Nico smiled. _In time, Percy will have a very specific_ _appetite._ He smiled into his glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico walked into his cabin. Dinner had been fine. Boring though. He had started making paper airplanes and throwing them at Percy. Percy had laughed for the first time in weeks.

Everyone was silently congratulating Nico for bringing Percy back, but a few were watching him closely. Nico was just grateful that Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were in New Rome.

No, the one who was surprisingly giving him trouble was Clarisse. She also alerted Grover's attention to it. Both of them were watching Nico guardedly. Nico ground his teeth.

"Why can't they just leave me alone. I deserve some happiness for once."

"If you make plans for happiness, then you should be more thorough in your research."

Nico turned slowly and looked at his father. "You're not going to stop me?"

"Olympus no! I'm the one who kidnapped Persephone remember? I just was more careful than you are now. For instance, I wouldn't have used something so flimsy as a soul catcher. The minute your skin loses contact with it, her soul can escape."

Nico went very still. "What happens after that?"

"Well, Annabeth has a choice to either inhabit another body, or she can inhabit her own."

"Why wouldn't she just immediately inhabit her own?"

Hades smirked. "She would be vulnerable. Her mind will be unconscious for six hours."

Nico smiled. "So what happens if she has no bodies to inhabit?"

"Evaporation. She's forced to go to the Underworld where I will give her safe and immediate passage to the Isles of Blest."

Nico scowled. "You were serious about that?"

Hades nodded. "I was and still am. Good luck in snaring Jackson." He vanished. Nico thought about what he had learned.

"Interesting…" If worse came to worse, he had to get to that body before Chase did. And if her soul got there first, well… He'd have to get to her before someone else did… Nico looked down at his Stygian sword and smiled. _Yes..._

 **The Next Day**

Nico was watching Percy fight. The teen was a marvel. He was amazing. Nico only wished that he was as good a fighter as Percy. The boy waved at him and jogged over to Nico. They both walked in silence to the beach.

Nico relaxed on the grassy sand. They were at the spot where the lawn ended and the beach began. Percy slumped down beside him. His torso gleaming with sweat. _He should not look this erotic. This should be completely illegal._ Nico thought. He sighed. "Gay week is coming up."

Percy grunted. but didn't open his eyes. "You celebrating it?"

Nico shook his head. "Naw…rainbow colors aren't really my thing."

Percy snickered. "I'd like to see you covered in rainbows. That would be…interesting." He wrinkled his nose.

Nico smiled, but his smile melted slightly. "Percy, what do _you_ think about homosexuality?"

Percy frowned in the a thoughtful way. He shrugged. "I don't really think about it much. People do what they want. They love who they want. As long as everyone is polite and not in everyone's faces then I'm fine with it." He thought back on how some people had called him a bigot, stupid, and close-minded because he wasn't _vocal_ about equal rights.* He shrugged it off. "Right now, everything's 'whatever' for me."

Nico nodded. "Do you think you could like a guy?"

Percy gave Nico a look. "Where's this coming from?"

Nico shrugged. "Gay week."

Percy gave a dry chuckle. "I've wondered what the attraction is sure. But I've never gone so far as to kiss a guy."

Nico smiled. "If you could find out, say, from a neutral party, then would you?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess."

Nico leaned forward. "You're not really my type, but…I guess I could show you."

Percy stared at him and then slowly, gradually leaned closer. They were out of view from everyone. A favorite little niche of Percy's on the beach. Nico closed the gap gently, so as not to scare Percy away. Percy's lips weren't soft. They were firm, and full, and oh so comforting. Nico tilted his head to get a better angle. Ten seconds spread into sixty seconds. Sixty seconds spread into three minutes. Nico slowly opened his eyes and pulled away.

"That's what it's like." He tried to hide his breathlessness.

Percy stared at him. He nodded. "You're lips are like Annabeth's."

Nico forced himself to smile. "Well, don't try to kiss me whenever you want her."

Percy smiled slightly. "Don't worry…" He stared at the water and suddenly got up and dusted himself off. "It was nice though. Different." He walked away with a small wave.

A sharp pain pricked Nico's chest. He frowned and looked at the catcher. It was glowing harshly, angrily. The light pulsed from within. Nico's frown deepened. Suddenly, he started laughing. Low and full of menacing mirth. He watched as Percy jogged away. His eyes traveled down the older boy's body.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll make sure that Percy is completely distracted from his grief." The light from the catcher spiked again. Nico smiled and laughed softly.

 ***This has actually happened to me. I keep myself to myself, and so, I was called names and such, because I wasn't as vocal about gay rights as others thought I should be** **…** **Yeah…it wasn't a nice experience.**

 **Anyway! Yes, Annabeth _can_ hear and sense what's going on around her. Imagine how frustrating that would be...**

 **Btw! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I didn't think this story would become so popular. Thanks! ; )**

 **Ink...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I was planning to make this two chapters, but I didn't have want you guys to wait on another cliffhanger, so I joined the two chapters together. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Slightly sexual scene coming up.**

 **Ink...**

Nico sighed contentedly. It had been three weeks since Annabeth's tragic departure. He had been able to persuade Percy into facing his fears and grief and not running from them. The son of Poseidon had hesitantly agreed to stay longer at camp. Nico laughed delightedly. He had gradually worked his way to the status of Percy's second best friend; however, Percy listened to what Nico had to say more often that what Grover had to say. Nico laughed darkly. That satyr had been trying his hardest to separate the son of Hades from his prize.

Needless to say, Grover hadn't succeeded. Percy was still in a grief filled daze, but he was still observant enough to notice that Nico was closer to him than anyone else. It was good fortune for Nico that Percy was so oblivious to romance and all things having to do with love. Nico had slowly but surely planted little seeds of doubt about what real love was, how a person would know if they weren't actually bisexual…just little things that would make Percy more… _open-minded_ to what Nico had planed.

Nico got up. Time to go hunting for something green and black. He prowled over to Percy's cabin and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Nico. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Nico opened the door and saw Percy looking at his sword. The setting sun was slanting through his window creating dark shadows and harsh angles. Percy was shrouded in grey. Nico smiled. He liked Percy in black. Nico made up his mind to slip in some suggestions of wardrobe change to Percy.

"It's not good to lock yourself away like this."

Percy shrugged. "I can't stand everyone looking at me. Staring at me with those pitying eyes. They want to help, but they don't know how."

Nico glanced over at some food left over on a plate. "Who brought you the food?"

"Calypso. It's a pity she and Leo broke up. Good that is was mutual, but a pity nonetheless. She was good for him."

Nico ground his teeth together. "She fell in love with you, didn't she?"

Percy nodded distractedly. "She still is. Thinks that she can move into Annabeth's spot."

"Can she? Can anyone?" Nico kept his voice carefully neutral.

"No." A sigh. "Not yet. Too soon. _Way_ too soon. A decade at least. Maybe two. No one's as good as Annabeth. No one."

Nico made his voice light. "Not even me?"

Percy leveled him with a stare. "You come close. Calypso does too, but she ruined it by cursing Annabeth. The bitch nearly got Annabeth killed." His eyes shifted from dull green, to flashing green filled with wrath. The transformation nearly took Nico's breath away.

Nico sat on Percy's bed. Close. "Let's not talk about that. Let's do something else. Let's…do want some of this apple?" Nico wanted to say kiss, but he refrained. He couldn't scare Percy away. Instead, he offered an apple. He brought out one of his own. Nico grinned. "Let's race to see who can eat _all_ of their apple the fastest."

Percy switched his stare from the sword to Nico and smiled. "Sure." Percy won, though he did hesitate on the stem.

"Let's talk about something. Let talk about…" Percy stared at the wooden ceiling, at a loss for what to say.

Nico whispered. "That kiss…"

"You thinking about it too?"

"Uh huh."

"It was nice. Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "So my dating ability is rated by my kissing?"

"No. That's just a plus."

Nico laughed. "I've got other things to offer to ya know."

Percy was silent and then he spoke. "I'm aware." He kept staring at the ceiling.

Nico frowned slightly. "It's interesting. You know, I was reading this article and it said that some people go their whole lives without realizing that they were homosexual or bisexual. Sad isn't it? That you couldn't discover what both worlds were like…"

Percy was still silent.

Nico continued. "It's tragic really. Some guys get so hung up on girls, girls, girls that they don't even notice other boys who are better."

Percy sighed. "I guess."

Nico sighed. "I'll leave you alone." He got up off the bed. He headed to the door and counted to five while reaching for the knob. _One…two…three…four-_

"Don't….don't leave."

Nico smirked in triumph, but quickly changed his expression to one of concern. "Percy, I'll never leave you alone." He sat back on the bed, closer this time.

Percy sighed. "I'm just…tired. Tired of life. Tired of facing just another day without Annabeth. Tired of…living. There's nothing much to live for. Just another day to fight a monster…just another day without Annabeth." Percy threw himself onto his bed in exhaustion.

Nico was silent and then he murmured. "Find someone to live for. Maybe…maybe not romantically, and maybe not even a girl this time. Just find someone else to live for."

Percy frowned. "Like who?"

"Someone you know cares about you. Someone you care about too." Nico slipped his hand onto Percy's thigh. The contact made Percy look at him.

"You?"

"If you want."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Nico turned to face Percy and twisted his body to hover over Percy's. "Not at all." He gingerly kissed him. Percy grunted and pulled Nico closer, crushing the younger boy against his lips. The older teen twisted around, and Nico fell onto the bed. Nico held back a moan. Any noise might break the spell that Percy was under. However, it seemed that the older boy wasn't going to let the younger up any time soon. Nico certainly wasn't arguing.

Nico gasped, but not from pleasure. The amulet was burning his skin. He laughed and started kissing Percy hungrily. _Percy's no longer Annabeth's. Percy is mine!_

 **Lots of Smut Later**

Nico moaned. He body was convulsing from pleasure. The feeling of Percy inside him was so intensely pleasurable, it was suffocating. He couldn't even remember his own name. All he could think of was _"At_ _last!"_

Something was choking him. He yanked it off. He was oblivious to the spirit that floated out of the room to return to the place that it had been stolen from.

Nico was oblivious to everything that wasn't Percy. Percy was his world. His god. He cried out as his body exploded in sheer heat.

 **Six Hours Later – POV Change [Percy]**

Nico was asleep. I woke up beside him. I stared at him. Covered in sweat and semen. I wasn't attracted to him. I had used him. I felt like throwing up. Annabeth was gone, and I had jumped the closest person just to feel close to her again.

She and I had gotten married. Athena didn't know. Dad hadn't known. Only Mom, Paul, and Grover had known. We had been married immediately after Gaea was overthrown.

I got up off my bunk gently, so as not to wake Nico up. It had been good, but it wasn't lasting. I wasn't gay. I was a monogamous, opposite gender kind of guy. I felt sick again. Poor Nico. He didn't deserve being used like that.

I sighed. Maybe I would give it a try. For him. He's been through so much. Besides, he was a good friend. He had been kind and supportive during this whole shitty month. I owed him. I'd date him if he wanted. I'd give it a try, and then, afterwards, maybe he'd realize that we really were incompatible.

We'd date for a few weeks, maybe months. Yeah, I'd give it a try. After all, it was the least I could do after taking his virginity. He deserved to have something good happen in his life. I'd date him, do right by him, and then he'd realize that I wasn't the guy for him.

I nodded. That was a good plan. I washed myself off. It was eleven. I sighed. I dressed and moved in the shadows, avoiding the harpies. My feet took me to a place that I had often gone at this time of night. The last place Annabeth was. The place she died.

I sighed. I could almost see her body lying there. Wait... _wait_ …her body _was_ lying there. I cussed and ran over. "Annabeth?! Annabeth!" I stared at her. She was breathing! I…

I had sex with Nico…

I slumped beside her and cursed myself. I was stupid. I was idiotic. I hated myself. I couldn't face her! I couldn't.

Adulterer!

"You fool. You stupid, seaweed brain fool! How could I…? _How could I?!_ " I punched the ground. I couldn't live with myself. I was filled with shame. Inconsolable _shame_! " _NO!"_ I practically screamed out my disgust and shame. How could I have done it?!

"You were in grief and in sadness. You thought I was dead, and you blindly reached out for any sort of comfort. Will I kick your ass for it? Oh yeah. Will it come up sometimes in the heat of an argument? I don't doubt it. Do I forgive you? Of course I do. How could I not? I love you. You'd do the same for me, if I had done something like that. I know you'd forgive me. How could I do anything less?"

I stared at Annabeth. Her beautiful grey eyes were smiling at me. For three weeks, I had thought I would never see those eyes again. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Nico had left my mind.

Annabeth. My Annabeth.

She was my whole world.

 **That's not all folks. Show ain't over yet.**

 **Ink…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tag Scene - One hour after Annabeth came back.**

Nico had left the camp quietly. He knew she would tell Percy the truth. He had to leave before Percy came after him.

Besides…he had seen Percy hugging Annabeth. Seen them kissing. Heard her forgive him.

He growled. Very well.

He would wait.

He was patient.

Someday, Annabeth will die. Someday. And when she did, he would bring comfort to Percy again.

Percy might not like him much now, but a lot could change in a span of a single lifetime. Nico grinned ruthlessly. He would always stand between them. Little notes, brief words spoken to Percy during dream visits…Nico chuckled. He had all the time in the world to win Percy over again.

After all, those apples that he had shared with Percy weren't normal apples.

Nico smiled and slipped away.

He would stay in the shadows...and wait.

 **No, I'm _not_ making a sequel to this. **

**The rest is left to you guys' imagination. Perhaps Annabeth gets an apple of her own? Or perhaps the next fruit Nico will give Percy will be a pomegranate? ; )**

 **Hope it didn't disappoint. :D**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **InkStainedHands1177**


	8. Please Read!

Just a Note!

Hey ya'll!

I just wanted to let you guys know that, due to popular demand, I am writing a sequel to _Soul Catcher_.

I've titled it _Heart Catcher_.

To be completely honest, I'm not sure if I should post this story. It's far more sexual than the first story. It's also a lot darker. A lot.

I was actually messaging with Lord Nitro. He/She was _incredibly_ insistent that I continue this story.

In fact, _all_ of you were.

So…

I'm caving to popular demand.

However, I want all of you to be aware that this story will be:

Weird

Dark

Sexual (bad enough to be rated light M)

And off the wall in some points.

Now that that's all said and done, on with the story. I will post _Heart Catcher_ sometime in March. However, I will _not_ post this story, if no one comments on this. I don't want to post a story for nothing.

So, please review this and let me know if you want a sequel to _Soul Catcher. ; )_

Thank you all!

InkStainedHands1177

 **The Prologue to _Heart Catcher_ is now up. ; )**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Ink...**


End file.
